culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Here I Go Again
| Length = 5:09 | Label = Geffen | Writer = David Coverdale Bernie Marsden | Producer = Martin Birch | Certification = | Last single = "Would I Lie to You" (1981) | This single = "Here I Go Again" (1982) | Next single = "Victim of Love" (1982) | Misc = }} }} "Here I Go Again" is a song by British rock band Whitesnake. Originally released on their 1982 album, Saints & Sinners, the song was re-recorded for their eponymous 1987 album Whitesnake. The song was re-recorded again that year in a new "radio-mix" version. The 1987 album version hit number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart on 10 October 1987, |title = Allmusic (Whitesnake charts and awards) Billboard singles|publisher=}} and number nine on the UK Singles Chart on 28 November 1987. The 1987 version also hit number one on the Canadian Singles Chart on 24 October 1987. In 2006, the 1987 version was ranked number 17 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the '80s. Background and writing The song was written by the lead singer, David Coverdale, and former Whitesnake guitarist, Bernie Marsden. The most notable differences between the original and re-recorded versions are a slight change in the lyrics. The chorus of the original version features the lines: :"An' here I go again on my own :Goin' down the only road I've ever known :Like a hobo I was born to walk alone" In an interview, Coverdale explained that "hobo" was changed to "drifter" in the re-recorded version to ensure that it would not be misheard as "homo." Composition The Song is Composed in the Key of G Major and a Tempo of 91 BPM. Source:https://www.audiokeychain.com/track/yV/whitesnake-here-i-go-again Music video The first music video was made for the original 1982 version. It starts with Coverdale sitting in a concert hall seat and singing the first verses. The video continues as a lip synced "live" video showing the 1982 line-up (Ian Paice who was drumming for the recording is replaced by Cozy Powell) of Whitesnake performing the song. The music video for the re-recorded version was directed by Marty Callner, who directed most of Whitesnake's videos in the 1980s. In the video actress Tawny Kitaen is seen posing on the hoods of two Jaguar XJs and seducing Coverdale while he is driving. Kitaen and Coverdale would later marry. Due to Coverdale firing the other members of the band before the album was released, he is the only Whitesnake member present on both the recording and in the music video; this was the case for all music videos released for songs from the 1987 album. Single versions There are several different versions of the song, all recorded officially by Whitesnake. They are: * The original version from the 1982 Saints & Sinners album with Jon Lord on Hammond organ and Bernie Marsden and Micky Moody on guitar (5:03) * The re-recorded version which appears on the Whitesnake (aka 1987) album with John Sykes on guitar (solo by Adrian Vandenberg) (4:36) * A 1987 "radio-mix" version, which was released as a U.S. single with Denny Carmassi on drums and Dann Huff on guitar, who also provided the new arrangement. This version also appeared on the Whitesnake's Greatest Hits album in 1994 (3:54) * A 1997 acoustic version recorded for the Starkers in Tokyo album with Adrian Vandenberg on guitar. In 1987, EMI released a limited Collectors Poster Edition 'USA Single Remix' 7" vinyl 35, the B-side of which consists of an engraved signature version, and the sleeve of which unfolds into a poster of the band. While the 1987 album version and the "Radio" version (released on Whitesnake's Greatest Hits) of the tune are fairly similar, there are several significant differences. The original 1987 version (the one used for the video) has a long and slow keyboard and vocal intro, whereas the other kicks straight in with the band. One was recorded for the album 1987, the other for a U.S single release the same year. They contain two very different guitar solos, Adrian Vandenberg plays the album and video solo, and Dann Huff plays on the radio edit version. The album version has a different rhythm in the chorus, with a syncopated kick drum beat that is not in the single version. Of the two versions, the one most widely referred to is the remastered version released in the self-titled 1987 album, although both receive significant airplay today. Personnel Original 1982 version from Saints & Sinners * David Coverdale - lead vocals * Bernie Marsden - guitar * Micky Moody - guitar, backing vocals * Neil Murray - bass * Jon Lord - keyboards * Ian Paice - drums * Mel Galley - backing vocals 1987 version from Whitesnake * David Coverdale - lead vocals * John Sykes - guitar, backing vocals * Neil Murray - bass * Aynsley Dunbar - drums * Adrian Vandenberg - guitar solo * Don Airey - keyboards * Bill Cuomo - keyboards 1987 Radio-mix version * David Coverdale - lead vocals * Dann Huff - guitar * Mark Andes - bass * Denny Carmassi - drums * Don Airey - keyboards * Bill Cuomo - keyboards Chart performance Cover versions * A dance cover version by Frash was a minor hit in the UK in 1995, reaching number 69. * In 2004 "Here I Go Again" was rendered anew as the debut single by Polish dance/pop singer Mandaryna. Remixed by Groove Coverage, the song was a smash hit in Poland, Europe and Asia, peaking at #2 on the Polish Singles Chart. *The song was also frequently performed by Bernie Marsden and Micky Moody in their post-Whitesnake collaborations, appearing on the Moody Marsden Band albums Never Turn Our Back on the Blues and Live in Hell (Unplugged), the Snakes Live in Europe, the Company of Snakes live album Here They Go Again, and M3 Classic Whitesnake's Classic Snake Live and Rough and Ready albums. It also appears on Marsden's solo live album Big Boy Blue...Live (also known as Live at the Granary). The version usually played was the 1987 radio-mix arrangement, in spite of neither Moody nor Marsden actually playing on that release, although 1987 keyboard player Don Airey appears on several of the releases. *The song is featured as the act one finale to the musical Rock of Ages. *The song is featured in Uncle Kracker's song "Livin' the Dream" from the album Happy Hour in 2009. References Category:1982 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Hard rock ballads Category:Hard rock songs Category:Heavy metal ballads Category:Whitesnake songs Category:Mandaryna songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Marty Callner Category:Songs written by David Coverdale Category:Songs written by Bernie Marsden Category:Song recordings produced by Keith Olsen Category:Song recordings produced by Mike "Clay" Stone Category:Song recordings produced by Martin Birch Category:Geffen Records singles Category:1982 songs